


Ловец снов

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Двое одиноких людей, мужчина и женщина, в рождественском Нью-Йорке ищут способ избавиться от давнего ночного кошмара. Или — ищут что-то другое. И далеко не в первый раз.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 2





	Ловец снов

— Мало вам моей очереди, так ещё и сон свистнули?

Порыв морозного воздуха разорвал дымку благовоний, врезался в пару свечей. Острые всполохи огня с испуганным шипением потянулись к мадам Прим — медиуму и хрупкому мостику между вами и высшими, нет, ВЫСШИМИ силами. Во всяком случае, так она называла себя в объявлении на последней странице бесплатной газеты, брошенной кем-то в баре.

В одной из тех круглосуточных забегаловок, где самый чистый напиток — вода в унитазе, а остальные разбавлены и смешаны столько раз, что никто из персонала, а обычно весь персонал состоит из бармена и стареющей, хотя ещё достаточно привлекательной со спины официантки, работающей строго до наступления темноты, не упомнит, какая там бурда под этикеткой «Бима». Но бармен охотно продаёт бутыль целиком помятому парню, выложившему за неё на стойку разом больше ночной выручки и уж точно — двух дневных.

«Запри-ка двери, дружище», — всего-то просит единственный пока клиент за свою неслыханную щедрость, прихватывая «Бим», без стакана, без закуски, и устало тащится подальше от окон. Вот там-то, на продавленном скрипучем сидении, поверх трещин обивки, он и находит газету. И рассеянно листает её от начала до конца.

Комментарий главы полицейского управления о росте преступности в Бруклине: «ситуация под контролем, нет повода для паники» — лживые до цинизма, ясно даже не местному жителю, слова; короткая заметка о результатах школьного первенства по баскетболу, гороскоп, следом за ним — парочка сухих некрологов об Овнах и Весах, вероятно, не заметивших вовремя советов звёзд на неделю вперёд, а среди них оно: «Мадам Прим, хрупкий мостик между вами и высшими силами, поможет там, где оказались бессильны психоаналитики».

Бен Хэнском медленно складывает газету и переводит взгляд с поплывших чернил на бутылку перед собой. Если бы он не разучился пьянеть, то после первого же глотка имел все основания взбелениться не на шутку — такое пойло не сбило бы с ног и девочку на посвящении в первокурсники — и бармен, до того сердито препирающийся в дверях с завсегдатаями, недовольными внезапной ревизией, — застывает, ожидая приступа ярости, стула, летящего в свою голову. Бен — делает второй глоток.

Психоаналитики, как же. Разговоры об авторитарной матери, синдроме профессионального выгорания, переживании утраты любимой женщины — они перебрали бы всё, выуживая из него, Бена, новые и новые детали дерьмового детства. А после препаратов, выписанных каким-нибудь сдавшимся сторонником фрейдистской теории, видения стали бы только ярче, вынуждая Бена сбежать из его чёртовой зеркальной квартиры.

Он решил пропустить беседы с умниками и, оставив консьержу ключи, почти сразу, как это началось, пустился в бега.

А сон преданно увязался следом — в Мексику, Канаду, и в снежный Нью-Йорк на грядущий Рождественский бал — тоже.

Снег был и там, во сне. Парк, ледяной покой канала, высокие пушистые сугробы. Ничего откровенно пугающего. Ни тебе летающих пауков или лестниц над пропастью, диких зверей с кровавыми клыками, смрадных воскресших мертвецов, мумий — ничего такого. Да и страх приходит не сразу. Но приходит каждый раз.

Бен всегда нервничал, если начинал так обильно потеть, так же, как потел в младшей и средней школе, до занятий спортом и после, когда казалось, что все вокруг только и делают, что пялятся на твою спину — валики жира и громадную задницу, в джинсах, хоть и самого большого размера, но всё равно слишком тесных.

Он выдержал тягучее молчание в закутке, увешанном амулетами, под взглядом мадам Прим, направленным точно ему промеж бровей, не больше нескольких минут. И сказал:

«Мне кажется, я всю жизнь вижу один и тот же сон».

А потом ворвалась эта дамочка.

Заметь хоть краем глаза покойная матушка, как Бен неуважительно скривился — велела бы постоять на горохе. Колени тряслись так, будто уже постоял. Он раздражённо обернулся. Женщина на пороге воинственно вздёрнула подбородок. В приёмной, ожидая вызова гадалки, она вела себя куда как скромнее: потупившись, вертела в руках носовой платок, комкая и разглаживая его снова и снова, а потом и вовсе резко вскочила и бросилась на улицу.

— Здесь ведь не все мысли читают, дорогая! — пробурчал Бен и поёжился — по мокрой спине похлопывал сквозняк. — Кто знал, что вы вернётесь?

— Это мой сон, мистер, как вас там!

Бен посмотрел было на мадам Прим. Та — попыхивала сигаретой в длинном мундштуке, и глаза — светло-зелёные, блёклые от возраста, равнодушно щурились от дыма. Какого чёрта он забыл среди сумасшедших клуш?

— Да-да, милая, — он язвительно фыркнул и встал, кивая на освободившийся стул, на мадам Прим, увешанную побрякушками больше, чем ёлка на центральной площади. — Я из пришельцев, которые пробираются в хорошенькие, вроде вашей, рыжие головы и воруют ценные идеи. Всё верно. Продолжайте, мэм, вам нужнее.

— Знаете, о чём вы забыли, сэр? — женщина победно тряхнула головой, с капюшона сорвались мелкие снежинки. — Мост! На таких обычно вырезают имена и сосутся.

Сердце Бена замерло — и тут же гулко застучало, не в груди, а где-то в животе, ближе к боку. Он тронул там кончиками пальцев, поверх пуловера. Очертил по краям пекущей иногда фантомной боли кривую «Г». И отдёрнул руку.

Мост. Конечно, мост. И деревья. И…

…обрывки красных воздушных шаров на ветках. Вишня в сахарной пудре. Или клочки парного мяса. Тщательно, любовно истерзанного мяса.

— Катитесь к чёрту, — он нервно сглотнул. А она решительно встала в проходе, скрестив руки на пышной, даже под ворохом зимней одежды видно, какой высокой и упругой груди.

— О, — она умела язвить не хуже. — Так я выдержала проверку? А как насчёт вас? Признаёте, что вы скучающий бездельник? Подслушали мой разговор с кем-то и решили развлечься? Или скажете, что вы ученик мадам Прим? Скажите, потому что в роли мошенника вы посимпатичнее будете.

— Я вас впервые вижу, — возмущённо выкрикнул он. — Вдруг это вы за мной следите, почём мне знать?

— А я похожа на идиотку?

— Идиотка или дура, но дайте пройти.

— Ни то, ни другое, к вашему сведению!

Узкий дверной проём, точно не рассчитанный на беременную женщину и взрослого крепкого мужчину, одинаково упрямых и встревоженных, стиснул их, вжал друг в друга так плотно, что Бен не только расслышал сбивчивое биение её сердца, отголоски в круглом плотном животе, но и ощутил лёгкие вторящие толчки в собственном теле. Его снова бросило в жар. Уже не паника, но такая же грозная и неукротимая волна окатила с макушки до пят колючим теплом. И он сжал кулаки.

— Ох, ну уж извините, мистер, как вас там в самом деле зовут, — женщина упёрлась ему в грудь локтями, толкая и гневно сопя. — Вам-то не особо знакомо ощущение огромного походного рюкзака на животе. Вы скаутом-то были?

— Спросите ещё, что я обычно выбирал в «Правде или действии».

— Правду!

— А теперь обвините, что всегда врал? — Бен охнул, когда её колено ткнулось ему в пах. Не больно, однако тон он сбавил. — И да, я прекрасно пониманию, каково это — таскать на себе второго человека, я, знаете ли, рос довольно пухлым малым…

— А выросли грубым хреном, — выпалила она и осеклась. Глянула неохотно из-под взметнувшейся чёлки. Признаться, смущённой и, главное, молчащей она оказалась довольно симпатичной. Очень, чтоб её, симпатичной.

— Послушайте, — Бен улыбнулся, примирительно поднимая руки, и ласково подтолкнул её вглубь кабинета: — Вы же не зря записывались на приём. Решите свою проблему, а я дождусь вас снаружи, если хотите, и мы обсудим…

— Нет, — она вздрогнула. — Нет, я хочу уйти отсюда. Только не делайте такое лицо, Бога ради, иначе я вам точно навешаю, мало не покажется...

Они вышли на улицу вместе. После мрака помещения, уставленного свечами, дневной свет распахнулся над ними ядерным грибом, не меньше. Она мягко высвободилась из его неловкого объятия, чтобы закрыть лицо. Мелькнул капюшон. И что-то важное, неуловимо важное, Бен ощутил это, оказалось утрачено. Он больше не видел её волос, пышных, медно-рыжего оттенка. От них пахло костром и ветром.

— Бенджамин Хэнском.

— Беверли Роган.

— Вам имя не идёт.

— Знаю, — она усмехнулась и пальцами изобразила игру по клавишам. — Как будто отпевают, верно? Бе-вер-ли-ро-ган. Боже. Я не должна так шутить. Мой муж пропал около двух лет назад, — она похлопала себя по карманам и достала пачку сигарет. — Мне просто нравится запах. Я больше не курю.

— Давно у вас… кошмары?

— Мне кажется, что очень давно, — карие глаза взволнованно вспыхнули, и Бен невольно подался ближе. — Но засыпать я прекратила с тех самых пор, как моя лучшая подруга пришла к выводу, мол, мне жизненно необходимо вернуться к одному замечательному парню. Убеждать, что я и правда почти год прожила в другом штате, что планировала выйти замуж. Наверное, так и было, ведь от кого-то я залетела. Но теперь есть все основания полагать, что не я свихнулась, а Кей, раз посоветовала мне мадам Прим.

— А я вот сам её разыскал. У меня нет друзей с навязчивыми идеями. Ни одного. Зато квартира как у настоящего психопата: диван в клеточку, пол в клеточку, панорамные окна и зеркала-зеркала-зеркала. Чёрт! Там при всём желании не уснёшь, как будто книга Лавкрафта разбилась и меня отравляет её парами.

Беверли звонко рассмеялась. И Бен легко подхватил её смех.

— Зачем же выбирать чикагский стиль, если вам он не по душе?

— Точно, чикагский, — Бен задумчиво посмотрел на неё и качнул головой. — Не говорите, что вы архитектор, иначе я решу, что наконец-то сошёл с ума.

— Я создаю одежду и, — она снова прыснула со смеху, — живу в Чикаго. Недавно, правда, стала заниматься и дизайном интерьеров, сама не пойму как. Не официально, не внутри компании. Обустраивала детскую, чтобы занять ночи, и увлеклась. Так что, если надумаете исправить своё пристанище ужаса…

— Я живу в другом штате, — он махнул рукой. — В Небраске. И, кажется, пристанищем ужасов мою квартиру сделала как раз-таки женщина. И сама испугалась.

— Наверное, вы любили её, раз позволили такое вероломство?

— Я не помню.

Беверли побледнела. Губы её, всё ещё тронутые улыбкой, жалобно дрогнули, и она торопливо протянула руку:

— Что ж, мне пора. Была рада познакомиться, мистер Хэнском, простите, что сорвалась, обычно я более сдержана.

— Ну что вы, — он не хотел отпускать, терять тепло в своей ладони, запах табака и дыма. Пепел. Ветер. Он разжал пальцы первым.

— Спасибо, что спасли меня и мои деньги, — Беверли отступила. Он — тоже. Он ловил её взгляд, и она вдруг перестала отворачиваться, пятясь, и чуть слышно шепнула: — Счастливого Рождества, Бен.

— Счастливого Рождества, Бев.

Между ними росло расстояние. Между ними пробежала запыхавшаяся девушка в распахнутом пальто, между ними сыпались густые хлопья снега.

Бен дёрнул себя, как выбитый сустав, и ускорил шаг, прибивая цепочки чужих следов к тротуару. Узел из осиных жал внутри его горла, онемевшего и зудящего её именем, таял, горький, стекал внутрь.

Беверли Роган. Беверли Роган. Надо же, и правда похоже на текст Псалма, из тех, что матушка заставляла его учить к воскресной службе, зачесывая его чёлку на бок, таща под взглядами прихожан в узкие проходы между скамьями, где он так боялся застрять однажды.

В Дерри.

Бен резко остановился. Живот, давно не громадный шар, а подтянутый и плоский, свело так же, как в детстве. Бен запрокинул голову.

Снег падал ему на веки, лоб, таял и стекал за ворот. Бен дрожал. И вдруг слёзы, горячие, едкие, скатились из углов глаз. Он злобно смахнул их.

А когда догнал Беверли Роган у дорожного перехода, от слёз не осталось и следа.

Он схватил её за предплечье и резко потянул. Она вскрикнула и замахнулась, но выражение ярости и страха на её лице, Господи, её безупречно-красивом лице, мигом сменилось на удивление и радость. Он облегчённо выдохнул, понимая, что она узнала его, понимая, как это глупо — подумать, что она не узнает, они ведь расстались минут десять назад.

— Ну и почему придурок оставил вас? — рыкнул Бен.

Мимо них торопились прохожие. Светофор быстро и хаотично мигал, поторапливая. Раз-два-три. Горит красный. Не успели.

— Кей, — Беверли смотрела на него широко распахнутыми лучистыми глазами. И улыбалась. — Та самая подруга-шизофреничка, говорит, что мы с ним… слишком заморочились. Знаете, это странно, но мы, если верить слухам, завели тетрадь, куда каждый вечер записывали байки из детства. Можно подумать, забудь мы об этом однажды, непременно расстались бы.

— Значит — забыли?

— Значит, поговорить стало не о чем.

Бен поправил её шарф. Слишком тонкий для капризной нью-йоркской погоды. Ей стоило поберечь себя. И ребёнка.

— Благодаря вашей истерике я сэкономил на чаевых для мадам Прим. Кофе хотите?

— В свой вы добавите виски? — она затаила дыхание. Он — прерывисто выдохнул:

— Планирую ограничиться только виски.

— У вас проблемы с алкоголем? — она нахмурилась с деланным укором, прежде чем принять его руку. — Что ещё мне нужно о вас узнать до обеда?

— Хотите самую страшную тайну? Мне, похоже, нравится чикагский стиль.

* * *

— Бев, Бев, ты спишь?

— Что?.. — она сонно заворочалась под его боком и потянула за край одеяла. — Какого чёрта, Бен, два тридцать. Если начнутся схватки, ты узнаешь вторым.

Он коснулся губами её макушки, вдохнул этот запах, её запах, и крепче обхватил рукой, когда она по-детски ткнулась лбом ему в плечо, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Бевви. Я всегда думал, что там, на деревьях — воздушные шары.

Она не ответила. Её разморенное тёплое дыхание скользило по его груди. И он поцеловал её снова, в висок, бережно накрыл ладонью её живот.

— Вы болван, мистер Хэнском, — нежно пожурила Беверли. — Это были ленты. Спи.


End file.
